


This Is The Time

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have both become successful Broadway actors, but none of their training could ever prepare them for this....William McKinley High School's class of 2012 ten year reunion.





	This Is The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story deviates from canon in the fact that Kurt and Blaine had their own wedding, and McKinley never ended up turning into the school for the arts it became.

It wasn't like Kurt purposely tried to avoid going back to Ohio, but, well, it wasn't his favorite. The only reason he ever went back to his home state anymore was for Thanksgiving, the occasion Christmas (they usually switched off having Christmas in Ohio and in New York), and about once every other blue moon. But he and Blaine were also very busy, at the moment it was Kurt with the crazier schedule, and they couldn't visit that often. Also, even though times were certainly changing revolving around the LGBTQ community, there were still places where it was more acceptable to be open about their relationship than others. And New York was one of those places they could hold hands with each other and have it not attract that many stares. Ohio on the other hand, especially small town Lima, is one of those places they had to be a little more reserved. They couldn't hold hands without inviting everybody to stare at them like they were freaks, and it just ended up bringing back way too many unpleasant memories, so they both limited their travels to Ohio without actively trying to limit them. 

 

Which was why the invitation was such a big deal. Because it  _was_ another reminder that things weren't always this way, there was a time when they were afraid to even touch each other in public. There was a time when they weren't as confident in themselves as they are now, when they were belittled and constantly brought down. But they were different now, they were confident in themselves and their relationship. They weren't afraid of bullies anymore. Besides, there were people that would probably be showing up that they wanted to see, old glee friends their only communications with was a like on FaceBook. 

 

It takes them about a week to finally decide, eventually figuring they could take the chance to spend more time with his dad and Carole, as well as Blaine's parents. So, Kurt lets his director knows he'll be gone for about five days, tells (in a vaguely threatening manner) his understudy not to screw everything up, and Blaine reschedules the guest lectures he was going to do for local schools. Kurt mails the RSVP for two, and they book their flight, hotel room, and all the necessary details. And once that's all done, they put it on the back of their minds. Kurt's busy with his play, he's one of the main supporting characters and has a prominent role. Blaine travels to different places around the city, guest lecturing at colleges, high schools, some community theaters, about Broadway and acting. 

 

But two months later, both him and Blaine are boarding a flight in JFK headed towards Ohio. They get a rental car and drive to their hotel in Columbus. The reunion isn't until Friday, in two more days, but they flew out earlier to meet up with his dad and Carole tomorrow, and they would go to Blaine's parents the day after. Both parents were excited, seeing as Blaine's parents hadn't seen the two of them since last Christmas, and Kurt's last Thanksgiving. So they spend the days with both parents, catching up on things that didn't get told in emails or phone calls. 

 

And then Friday comes, and both of them stand in their hotel rooms putting on suits personally tailored for them, bought after their respective first Broadway shows. Blaine finishes getting ready first, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at Kurt, who's tying his tie. 

 

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this, right? Because it's not too late to say no," Blaine asks. Kurt sighs, glancing over at him on that wall. 

 

"We're already here, it would be pointless to not show up now. Besides, there are some people who are going to be there that I wanna see. Mercedes is going to be there, and we haven't seen her in person in forever. Quinn and Puck are showing up, and I think Mike said he was going to as well. We haven't seen them since the last time glee club got together after we got married," Kurt states. Blaine doesn't respond, but he does step forwards and adjusts Kurt's tie that doesn't need adjusting. But Kurt knows his husband by now enough to know he just wants to be close. 

 

"What about you? I mean, it's not like McKinley was your perfect heaven either," Kurt asks, knowing that technically Blaine's reunion would be next year, but he still was coming back for Kurt's anyways. 

 

"I only spent one year here. Besides, mine's not until next year," Blaine grins. Kurt smiles back, and the two grab their wallets, and then lace their hands together and walk to the car. It takes about thirty minutes to drive from Columbus to Lima, but eventually Kurt is driving through familiar roads he still remembers even after ten years since going to school here. Pulling into the parking lot, McKinley hasn't changed one bit. The cars, most no doubt rental cars, already pack the parking lot. Kurt pulls into an empty spot, and turns to Blaine, who's taking off his seatbelt. 

 

"You ready for this?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods, gives Kurt a confident smile that helps him quell the sudden nerves in his stomach. Which is stupid. Why should he be nervous? He's completely different from the boy he was in high school. He's a successful up and coming Broadway actor, married to his high school sweetheart, who also happened to be a successful actor. He lives in New York City. He's made it. Made it when all the other kids, who are probably in that gym right now, told him he wouldn't. So why does he suddenly feel like a sixteen year old again? 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's hand and making him snap out of his thoughts. Kurt nods his head quickly, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing Blaine's hand again once they both are out of the car. They walk hand in hand towards the familiar doors, and it's testament to both of their comfort in themselves and one another because Kurt knows they almost never held hands in these halls before. 

 

The route to the gymnasium is familiar, and Kurt can hear the music outside the doors as they approach the check in desk. Two teachers Kurt vaguely recognizes from ten years ago sit in metal fold out chairs, getting Kurt's name and checking both him and Blaine in. They write their names on name tags before walking into the gym. Kurt looks around at the extremely tacky decorations, red and white balloons float in clusters, and a large banner reads _Welcome Class of 2012_. Under the banner, Kurt thinks the book on the stand is probably their senior yearbook. 

 

"Kurt? Blaine? Is that really you guys?" Kurt looks to his right, seeing Mercedes walking towards him with a big smile. Kurt grins as he sees her, letting go of Blaine and hugging her tightly. They both have tried to keep in touch with one another as much as possible, but with her tour schedule and the distance between LA and New York, the best they can really do is Facebook likes and comments. 

 

"Blaine, come here," Mercedes pulls Blaine into a hug once she lets go of Kurt. Blaine grins and hugs her back, and the three of them walk off to the side so they're not standing in the middle of the doorway. The three of them begin catching up on the things they don't post on social media, talking about their successes and the things going on in their lives. Kurt gives Mercedes Rachel's message, since she doesn't have an understudy she couldn't come to the reunion. 

 

Eventually, Quinn, Puck, and Mike all arrive, and the six of them have their own little glee reunion, missing some members but this is the most of them in one place since Kurt and Blaine's wedding four years ago. Quinn disappears to chat with the old cheerios, while Puck and Mike run into some old football players. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all hang out towards the side of the gym, watching the dance floor. 

 

The night was.... interesting. It was strange being back there, in the place he never thought he'd ever end up in again. Kurt Hummel of ten years ago never expected Kurt Hummel of now to voluntarily return in his reunion. But, even though he never expected to come back, Kurt still can't help but remember the four years he spent here. Of course, those four years weren't the highlight of his life, like so many of the ex-cheerleaders and ex-football players here, but there were some good moments. Glee saved his life, probably literally. So many hours spent in that choir room, and all those hours eventually led him to Blaine. Puck still takes credit for starting their relationship, saying that if he had never told Kurt to go spy on the Warblers, Kurt would have never met Blaine. And both him and Blaine admit Puck's probably right but that doesn't mean they're going to _tell_ him that. 

 

The six of them leave the gym in the middle of the reunion, they try to sneak into the choir room, but it's locked. So the six of them take turns looking in the window, seeing the trophy case filled with new trophies collected after ten years. However, there was still old trophies, they might have been shoved to the side to make room for the new ones, but they still rested in there. 

 

They don't go back to the gym, instead, the six of them end up passing a flask Puck had brought with him (he said he was going to spike the punch for old-times sake) and share stories. They weren't all about their time in glee club, most of them were about their lives. Time is a strange thing. Ten years seems like so long, and yet, it really wasn't. But occasionally, someone would mention something that occurred in the three years they were all in glee, and they would have to take the time to explain the story to Blaine, who probably has heard it before but they took any excuse to tell them again. Kurt knows for a fact that he's told Blaine to story of the Great Diva Off to Blaine before, but when someone mentions Rachel being Elphaba in Wicked, they had to return to that story once more. But there were some things Blaine hasn't heard before, such as their first rehearsal, or how exactly _Don't Stop Believing_ became sort of like their theme song. 

 

But eventually, the night ends. And the six of them say goodbye, going their separate ways back to their lives. It was strange seeing everybody again. And later that night, when Kurt and Blaine are laying in their bed, he's glad he came. Because as weird as it was to see the faces of all his old tormenters, the man he was now is completely different from the boy he was then. But as tonight showed, there were some things that were nice to remember. 

 


End file.
